Love A
by J.C Ash
Summary: I put his hand over my heart. "Can you feel it beating" he nodded weakly  "This heart, and each beat is yours and always be as long as you don't forget my beating heart and our love"  For I am finding out that this love will kill and save me.  Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Crystal

APOV

I grabbed my notebook, pencil and music player. I quick told my mom that I was headed out and closed the front door of my house and took off toward the ecological park. When I got there it seemed nobody was there.

"_Perfect I'm alone today" I thought to myself. _I wonder around for about ten minutes then I found a "Sitting Place." It was by a tree with a low branch and it was thick so my butt wouldn't hurt if I sat down. The tree was blocking the sun so it was cool but there was just the right amount of light so I could see what I was writing. Also it was by a stream but yet surrounded by flowers and other trees. I loved these kinds of places nothing but nature. In the future I hoped nobody would cut down this small park. But I know that was a hope that would fail. In about ten years maybe it would be cut down. The thought made me queasy. Of course in ten years I will be 24 and probably be out of the state. I mean don't get me wrong I love Kansas but it's just I want to be more I want to be famous author and for that I will move out east. That's where they all go. I think.

I grabbed the notebook and started writing. The characters came alive and my hand moved on it own. Words and words spilled on the page.

_Samantha started into her own eyes. That could not have been her eyes it just couldn't have been. Under her eyes there were bags and her eyes looked black. It was caused by the same nightmare that dwelt in her sleep._ **She was running into the forest the deadly man and his horse right on her heals. He caught up to her and pushed her onto the ground. Her vision became blurry her eyes swelled with tears.**

"**Please Daniel!" She begged for her life. It wasn't her fault she dumped the loser. He had done drugs and now he was about to kill her. He held the knife up to her throat it barley pierced her skin making blood drip down her throat He chuckled and brought the knife deeper and clear across her throat**_. Then she woke up. It was always the same, the same knife, the same person, the same horse, and the same forest. What scared her the most was it made sense. Her family was going camping near by but it was also by the horse camp that Daniel was going to be at this summer. She broke up with him a week ago because she saw him smoking and doing bad drugs. HE said it wasn't his fault it was his friends. HE said they made him do it. She said it was a bunch of bull. Samantha who never got scared of anything was scared of her ex. She was scared to go on the trip. She HAD to get out of the trip she just HAD to._

I stopped writing and looked up at the sun it was just turning red and orange. She had about an hour before it got dark. She ripped the crystal off her neck and went to the nearest bridge. She placed it in front of her and held it out. She dropped it and it landed peacefully into the water.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm home" my dad yelled down the hall._

"_Dad!" I yelled coming toward him._

"_I brought you something back from India" Her father handed her a pink crystal that must have cost a fortune._

"_Dad I love it" I hugged him_

"_I'm glad kido" He replied_

He never spoke to me again he just left that night without another word. I haven't seen him since. It's been three years I tried calling him but he would never answer and soon his number became disconnected. The crystal was just a nasty reminder of him and now it was gone. I leaned on the bridge and stared at the crystal the sun making sparkle.

"What are you doing?" A boy's voice asked. I jumped a bit then turned around.

The boy was about 6 years old. He had green pleading eyes and brown curly hair that hung in his face.

I smiled at him. "Just thinking" I replied answering his question.

"What about" He asked.

"Max your sister is looking for you everywhere you're going to be in so much trouble!" A boy with long blonde curly hair with golden eyes and he looked about my age. He came running up to us. Max hid behind me as he approached.

"But you two were talking and I saw this girl all alone so I came to talk to her" He protested

The boy looked up at me like he just noticed I was there. "So you were all alone huh" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked down at Max.

"Lets go find your sister she must be worried sick" I let him hold on to my elbow as we approached his sister.

She had long black hair that was up in a braid and was wearing some black clothes. She was so beautiful it made me jealous. "Oh my Angel Thank you, you are a lifesaver" She sighed. She took a hold of her brother's hand. Max slid out of her grip and handed me a piece of paper.

"Call me if you're ever alone again" He said seriously. I laughed and nodded my head.

"I will make sure I do that" I laughed "And if you ever need a friend or someone to talk to here's mine" I gave him a ripped piece of notebook paper with my number on it. His smile grew bigger and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry we really have to get going" The girl looked at her watch and sighed. "Nice to meet you and thanks again" She said as she took Max's hand and took off. I sighed and turned around. Behind her was the same boy that called after Max. _His face was so close I could kiss him...WAIT snap out of it I thought to myself._

"Oh my gosh don't do that" I gasped pushing him away.

"I see some enjoyment in doing it though" He shrugged "I'm Jace short for Jason but let's never call me Jason"

_OMG I love that name! Wait stop it. I mentally slapped myself.___"I hate that name" I lied.

"Hmm" was all he said. There was a long silence but finally he broke it. "what's your name?"

"Oh look at the time I better get going. I laughed and grabbed my stuff and walked away. I didn't get very far before he grabbed my wrist.

"At least tell me your name" He asked.

I thought about it then finally answered his question. "A" I simply said "That's all you need to know."

I walked away from the dumbfounded Jace and laughed mentally.

JPOV

I watched as the girl with dirty blonde hair walk away. Her brown eyes were deep and I felt as though I would get lost in them. Her skin was as if it got kissed by the sun. Something caught my eye it flashed and in that moment thousands of diamonds danced everywhere. I looked into the stream beneath the water was a tear shaped crystal lying peacefully in the water. HE reached as far as he could and retrieved it out of the water. _Could it be A'S? I wondered_. Maybe this was the break he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I will try to update at least 3 times a week. In addition, I will try to make the chapters longer. Here's my story please review. Enjoy! ****:) P.S If you are confused about the Story within a story, I will help you out. ****Anything underlined is the story that A writes. **_Slanted are thoughts or music._** Anything bold is important or like last chapter if it is ****underlined its Samantha's fantasy or dreams. ****Hope that cleared up and confused thoughts.**

**Chapter 2: So We Meet Again**

**APOV**

After I got home, I took a quick shower.

_Nice and clean I thought to myself. _I snuggled into my bed, picked up the notebook, and started writing. I got hypnotized into my writing.

_Samantha woke up from the same nightmare and slowly made her way to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of worn out jeans that fit her perfectly. Then she pulled a green tank top from her closet. _

Two more days until spring break she thought to herself_. She groaned and moved slowly down stairs where her mom was making pancakes._

"_Ready for school" She asked_

"_Don't remind me" Samantha replied_

"_Come on it can't be that bad," She said handed me a plate of pancakes._

"_Yes it is" Samantha mumbled under my breath._

_She looked at the time it was 7:20 the bus was going to be there any second. She grabbed my stuff and sprinted to the door. She was correct the bus driver was on the edge of the stop waiting for her. She got on the bus and sat at her usually spot. She rummaged through her backpack and found her sketchpad. She drew a bunch of lines she glanced down at what I had drawn. Daniels face was on the picture with him holding a knife. She shuddered and closed her journal. She looked up and the school was drawling near. She groaned and picked up her stuff and headed out the school bus doors. As she moved through the hallway, somebody grabbed her waist and pushed her up against the lockers._

_"Let go of me Daniel," she cried. He nuzzled her neck. She shuddered. She protested and tried to push him off._

'_Get off of her" A boys and girls voice shouted._

_Thank god, it was her two best friends Jim and Rachel. He got off of me but held me still against the lockers. Jim grabbed his jacket and yanked him off. Daniel balled his hands into a fist and swung them at Jim. Jim_

"_My face against the window pain, a tear for every drop of rain, I am so lonely and so sad you're the reason that I'm feeling bad_**" **My cell phone rang interrupting my writing.

"Hello" I yawned I quick glanced at the clock. 11:46 pm it glowed.

"Um it's me Max" Max said.

"Max what are you doing up so late" I asked

"I couldn't sleep" He replied

"Okay go to you bed lay down and I'll read you a bedtime story" I instructed. I started and told the story of Peter Rabbit. When I finished I could hear the soft snores coming from the other end. I hung up the phone, turned off the light, and fell asleep.

**JPOV**

I tossed and turned all night. My head filled with her face. Her Smile, Her eyes. He never thought of anybody like this before.

"_Your in love" the voice inside of my head hummed._ "No I'm not," I said out load. I shot up so fast making the room spin. I heard a voice coming from the other room. I sneaked out of my room and down the hall. The voice was coming from Max's room.

"Okay" Max whispered into HIS phone. He was about to go in and take it back when max put it on speaker and the, HER voice came through. She started to tell the story about Peter Rabbit. After she was done, Max was sleeping peacefully. I sprinted in the room and grabbed the phone.

"A" I whispered in it but she was already gone. I went back to my room and slumped into my bed. And stared at her number. I started to fall asleep her number flashing in my head.

"_What happened to me?"_

**APOV**

"_My face against the window pain, a tear for every drop of rain, I am so lonely and so sad you're the reason that I'm feeling bad" _My cell phone rang again.

"Max what is now" I yawned

"Its not Max its me Jace"

"What do you want" I shot back.

"Just wanted to hear your voice, and... maybe to meet me at the ecological" He asked

"Cheesy, but I have to go down there anyways how about 1:00" I said.

"Nope I was thinking before it got to hot like now maybe or in 15 min." He asked

"Fine in 20" I snapped the phone shut.

I trudged out of bed and got on some jeans and a blue tank top. I quick ate breakfast and went out the door. I walked to the park and saw that nobody was there so Iwent to my now favorite tree and climbed up on the low branch and sat down. I crossed my arms over my chest and then fell asleep.

"A, A, A" I woke to my name Jace was leaning in my face his smile got bigger when I woke up.

"I thought you died there for a second" He laughed

I hit him in the arm. "How long were you here" I asked he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the branch. I was walking toward the bridge and tripped on a stick. But instead of landing on the ground I was pushed up against a warm body.

"Good I needed a excuse to hold you" He hugged me tighter.

"Get off of me" I struggled out of his grip. Finally he let me go after 5 minutes. I went over to the bridge and leaned against the railing. He came and stood by me. I looked down hoping to find the crystal still there. But it wasn't. I shrugged it off and looked at Jace. He was staring straight at me I blushed and looked away. He kept staring at me and it started to make me unconformable.

"Why did you want me to come?" I asked

"To ask you if you want to come to the club Pandemonium tonight" He replied

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"No"

"A, I have never tried so hard!"

"One chance Jace pick me up at 7:00" I said then walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Okay yea it's kind of mess up with the I, and her and stuff but I'll try and fix it. Anyways here is chapter 3! Please review. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3: The Club**

**APOV**

After I got home I still had 8 hours till the date and so I got on the computer and got on my IM.

_Love-A4422 has logged on_

_911Soccergirl has logged on _

_Love-A4422 writes:** Hey girl, guess what**_

_911Soccergirl writes: **You got a new hairstyle oh and wardrobe** _

_Love-A4422 writes: **Ouch that hurt but no I got a date 2night**_

_911Soccergirl writes:**lol I know it hurt lol but anyways... OMG YOU GOT A DATE WITH WHO THIS IS BIG!**_

_Love-A4422 writes: **Don't be so melodramatic and its a guy I met at the eco**_

_911Soccergirl writes: **I AM dramatic and soo describe him hair, eye color oh and have you kissed him yet?**_

_Love-A4422 writes: **umm he has golden eyes, blond curly hair that's about ear length and NO I HAVEN'T KISSED HIM I JUST MET THE GUY LOL!**_

_911Soccergirl writes:**aww sounds cute well I gtg my mums calling for lunch**_

_Love-A4422 writes: **kk cya at school Monday first day of high school yay!**_

_911Soccergirl has logged off_

I closed my laptop and looked at the clock 1:00 it read. I groaned and got my notebook and engulfed myself in my writing.

_Daniel balled his hands into a fist and swung them at Jim. Jim blocked his fist and swung at Daniel. Jim hit Daniel straight in the jaw when the principle came down to us._

_"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO" He yelled. "Detention Mr. Hummel Miss Smith Mr. Smith Miss Williams"_

_"How are we going to explain this to mom" Rachel whispered to Jim. He shrugged as they walked into the detention room. When they got there Rachel and Samantha sat in the back and talked while doing there homework.__When detention was over each of the girls went home and slept. _

_It was not a good night for Samantha either she had the same nightmare; Rachel had the most wonderful dream. When they got to school they told about each about there dream, Rachel's was about Samantha's wedding but she didn't know who she was marring Samantha just laughed and rolled her eyes. _

_Jim got off the bus then he went to a meet up with the girls then that's when he bumped into Samantha. _

_"Sorry" Jim gasp. _

_"Its ok" laughed Samantha." "Well I have to get to class" _

_"Ok see you at lunch" He waved goodbye._

_"Bye" _

_After class Rachel and Samantha walk to the cafeteria. Meeting up with Rachel's boyfriend Erik, they sat down. Jim sat by Samantha and then he saw her ruby necklace that he gave her for her birthday and he knew he had to ask her to the dance._

_"Hey Samantha um I was wandering if you would go to the dance with me" _

_"I guess" Samantha sighed. _

_**That Night:**_

_When they got to the dance it was about __9:00__ when he took her hand and asked one simple question._

_"Will you go out with me?" He asked_

_"Of course I have had a crush on you since 2nd grade" She hugged him close. _

_Samantha saw Daniel walking toward her his eyes filled with hate he grabbed her away from Jim and pushed her outside. Then he threw her on the ground._

_" I'm sorry" cried Samantha. He took his hand and brought it across her face._

_"Don't touch her" Jim said as he came behind him. Daniel was as fast as lightning and shot a knife at him hitting Jim in the stomach._

_"Jim!" She gasped_

_"Daniel got beside her and whispered something in her ear that made her stomach queasy._

_"See you at camp" He whispered_

_"But" she cried but he swung his jacket over his shoulder and left. She crawled over to Jim and put his head in his lap. His eyes fluttered open._

_"I'm sorry" She whimpered._

_"I love you " He kissed her on the lips._

_"I love you to"_

I looked up from my work. My plan worked it was 6:00 pm. I changed into jeans and a black tank top. I put my hair in a pony tail and just put on some makeup but not too much I wasn't those kinds of girls. At 7:00 the door bell rang I quick looked at myself and ran downstairs. My mom was just about to get it when I ran ahead.

"I'm going out mom I'll be back soo.

I left before she could protest.

"Alec my brother is driving he's the only one old enough" He laughed.

The car ride there was awkward Isabel was asking me so many questions. Finally after 10 min. we got there. Jace helped me out of the car and let me hook on to his elbow as we walked in. There were teenagers dancing everywhere and even some adult drinking at the bar. Jace took me to the dance floor. I started bouncing on my feet and he did the same.

"I'm not a very good dancer" I said

"Neither am I" He laughed had we danced like that for the rest of the song when the music changed to a slow song.

"May I have this dance" He asked holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes as I took his hand. He held me close to his body he was about a foot taller then me. He spun me around as we swayed to the music.

"_All I know,time is a valuable thing,watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,watch it count down to the end of the day_" His cell phone rang at the end of the song. He glanced at the text and graoned,

"Isabel needs help with something I will be back don't go anywhere" He pleaded.

"Okay" I smiled at him. after about 15 minutes of waiting for him I got bored. After another 5 mins I got mad and left. I was about half way home when lighting flashed in the sky, thunder rumbled and it started to poured down rain.

"_Oh great" _I mumbled.

**JPOV**

**"**Really Izzy now" I yelled going into the private room.

Izzy and Alec were fighting demons off so I pulled out my daggers and fought with them.

"Sorry Jace we thought we could handle it alone but the 20 more appeared out of now where and we already had 5" Izzy said finishing off one of them.

"Izzy behind you!" Alec yelled. A demon came behind Izzy and grabbed her dress and through her on the ground then scratched her chest. I quick threw a dagger stabbing the demon. It dissapeared. Izzy rolled over gasping for air. I came over and checked her out.

"She's ok but she needs to go to the infirmary" I informed Alec who stabbed the last demon and came over to us.

We got to the institute where Alec took Izzy to the infirmary and let Magnus work his magic, literally.

Alec came over to me and sighed then a smile creeping on his face.

"What" I asked him.

"Didn't you have a date or something" He finished I froze

"Oh shoot A"

**A/N ok what did you think I know its not great but please review!**

**A: How can you forget me!**

**Jace: Im really sorry I will make it up to you.**

**A: I said I would give you ONE chance!**

**Jace: How can you resist this hotness**

**A: How can you forget about me!**

**(silence)**

**A: my point ****exactly**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok I'm trying to get as much in as I can before school starts when it does it might take me longer to update. Oh and its like 2 years before COB. Here's chapter four. Review. And. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4: Catching Up

**APOV**

All night Jace kept calling me. Like I am I ignored them all. He didn't deserve for me to answer any of them I told him I would give him one chance. And He blew it.

"_My face against the window pane, tear for every drop of rain, am so lonely and so sad, You're the reason that I'm feeling bad, I am so lonely and so sad, Living in a dream I've never had" _I ignored it for the 20th time.

"_My face against the window pane, tear for every drop of rain, am so lonely and so sad, You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_" I got tiered so I Finally answered it.

"What Jace, don't you dare call me one more time I told you one chance" I yelled into the phone

"A, listen please" He pleaded. I was on the Verge of crying again.

"Don't call me again" I hung up and cried into my pillow.

"_My face against the window pane, tear for every drop of rain, am so lonely and so sad, You're the reason that I'm feeling bad__"_ I looked at the collar ID.

Maia May. My best friend thank god it wasn't Jace.

"Hey Maia" I sniffled

"You weren't on IM so I called I guess I don't have to ask how it went" She sighed.

"Oh it went great we danced and danced then he took me home" I said sarcastically.

"What happened girly" She asked

"Well he picked me up from my house we danced for two songs and then he said his sister needed his help and he never came back also I had to walk home in the rain now he keeps calling" I cried.

"Aww girly I will go and kick his uh butt" I laughed when she didn't cuss because she doesn't around me because I don't like to.

"Thanks" I laughed "you always know how to cheer me up"

"My mums calling ttyl BFFSS" I laughed at our joke.

"Bye Best Friends Forever Super Saturday!" She laughed back and to think we still remember it we made it up at volleyball camp when we were in 6th grade.

I hung up and I was already in a better mood then I had an idea. I texted Maia.

**Hey Maia can you meet me at the eco in 10**

**Sure let me ask my mum**

I waited a little bit for the answer.

**She said yes!**

**Kool I'll meet you there**

**Kk bffss lol**

**Lol bffss**

I ran downstairs and asked my mom she said yes and I raced out the door. I ran all the way there so excited to see Maia. She had just got back from her vacation in LA. I haven't seen her since she left and she came back a week ago. When I got there Maia was sitting on the bench in front of the eco playing with her bracelet. She looked up and saw me running toward her.

"BFFSS" she yelled

"MAIA!" I yelled as we embraced each other in a great big hug.

"I missed you so much" She said

"Not as much as I missed you I was SO bored here" I told her

"OK well I can't say I was bored in LA" she laughed

We sat down on the branch in the center of the eco and talked.

"Ok so I was on the beach and you'll never guess who I saw" she giggled

"Who" I asked

"Katy Perry with all these body guards" she laughed

"NOMG" I laughed with her.

"Soo 911Soccergirl" I teased

"Soo Love-A4422" She teased back we looked at each other and burst out laughing. We got on our cell phones and started texting each other even though we were right by each other.

**Oh guess what**

**What**

**I got a bf over in LA**

**Kool wats his name**

**Simon, oh and you'll never believe my luck**

**What**

**He's coming over to our school from LA**

**OMG that's so kool**

**I know**

**Soo describe him**

**Hot**

**More than that stupid**

**okay he has brown hair brown eyes glasses and he loves video games just like me!**

**You are such a dork more of a dork than me and that's big!** We both burst out laughing.

"Here's a picture of him" She handed me her phone and a guy and her were hugging in the picture. The guy was not at all how I imagined him to be he was much hotter in the picture.

"You hit a jackpot my friend" I told her

"I know" She giggled

"Can't wait to meet him" I laughed

"So how's the writing going" she asked

"Good I'm almost done" I said

We talked for the rest of our 6 hours together and also we made friendship bracelets while we were talking. Once we were done she asked to read my story.

**(A/N this is just a recap of the story)**

_Samantha started into her own eyes. That could not have been her eyes it just couldn't have been. Under her eyes there were bags and her eyes looked black. It was caused by the same nightmare that dwelt in her sleep._ **She was running into the forest the deadly man and his horse right on her heals. He caught up to her and pushed her onto the ground. Her vision became blurry her eyes swelled with tears.**

**"Please Daniel!" She begged for her life. It wasn't her fault she dumped the loser. He had done drugs and now he was about to kill her. He held the knife up to her throat it barley pierced her skin making blood drip down her throat He chuckled and brought the knife deeper and clear across her throat**_. Then she woke up. It was always the same, the same knife, the same person, the same horse, and the same forest. What scared her the most was it made sense. Her family was going camping near by but it was also by the horse camp that Daniel was going to be at this summer. She broke up with him a week ago because she saw him smoking and doing bad drugs. HE said it wasn't his fault it was his friends. HE said they made him do it. She said it was a bunch of bull. Samantha who never got scared of anything was scared of her ex. She was scared to go on the trip. She HAD to get out of the trip she just HAD to._

_Samantha woke up from the same nightmare and slowly made her way to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of worn out jeans that fit her perfectly. Then she pulled a green tank top from her closet. _

Two more days until spring break she thought to herself_. She groaned and moved slowly down stairs where her mom was making pancakes._

_"Ready for school" She asked_

_"Don't remind me" Samantha replied_

_"Come on it can't be that bad," She said handed me a plate of pancakes._

_"Yes it is" Samantha mumbled under my breath._

_She looked at the time it was __7:20__ the bus was going to be there any second. She grabbed my stuff and sprinted to the door. She was correct the bus driver was on the edge of the stop waiting for her. She got on the bus and sat at her usually spot. She rummaged through her backpack and found her sketchpad. She drew a bunch of lines she glanced down at what I had drawn. Daniels face was on the picture with him holding a knife. She shuddered and closed her journal. She looked up and the school was drawling near. She groaned and picked up her stuff and headed out the school bus doors. As she moved through the hallway, somebody grabbed her waist and pushed her up against the lockers._

_"Let go of me Daniel," she cried. He nuzzled her neck. She shuddered. She protested and tried to push him off._

_'Get off of her" A boys and girls voice shouted._

_Thank god, it was her two best friends Jim and Rachel. He got off of me but held me still against the lockers. Jim grabbed his jacket and yanked him off. Daniel balled his hands into a fist and swung them at Jim. Jim blocked his fist and swung at Daniel. Jim hit Daniel straight in the jaw when the principle came down to us._

_"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO" He yelled. "Detention Mr. Hummel Miss Smith Mr. Smith Miss Williams"_

_"How are we going to explain this to mom" Rachel whispered to Jim. He shrugged as they walked into the detention room. When they got there Rachel and Samantha sat in the back and talked while doing there homework.__When detention was overeach of the girls went home and slept. _

_It was not a good night for Samantha ether she had the same nightmare; Rachel had the most wonderful dream. When they got to school they told about each about there dream, Rachel's was about Samantha's wedding but she didn't know who she was marring Samantha just laughed and rolled her eyes. _

_Jim got off the bus then he went to a meet up with the girls then that's when he bumped into Samantha. _

_"Sorry" Jim gasp. _

_"Its ok" laughed Samantha." "Well I have to get to class" _

_"Ok see you at lunch" He waved goodbye._

_"Bye" _

_Rachel and Samantha walk to the cafeteria. Meeting up with Rachel's boyfriend Erik, they sat down. Jim sat by Samantha and then he saw her ruby necklace that he gave her for her birthday and he knew he had to ask her to the dance._

_"Hey Samantha um I was wandering if you would go to the dance with me" _

_"I guess" Samantha sighed. When they got to the dance it was about __9:00__ when he took her hand and asked one simple question._

_"Will you go out with me?" He asked_

_"Of course I have had a crush on you since 2nd grade" She hugged him close. _

_Samantha saw Daniel walking toward her his eyes filled with hate he grabbed her away from Jim and pushed her outside. Then he threw her on the ground._

_" I'm sorry" cried Samantha. He took his hand and brought it across her face._

_"Don't touch her" Jim said as he came behind him. Daniel was as fast as lightning and shot a knife at his hitting Jim in the stomach._

_"Jim!" She cried._

_"Daniel got beside her and whispered something in her ear that made her stomach queasy._

_"See you at camp" He whispered_

_"But" she cried but he swung his jacket over his shoulder and left. She crawled over to Jim and put his head in his lap. His eyes fluttered open._

_"I'm sorry" She cried_

_"I love you" He kissed her on the lips._

_"I love you to"_

"Aw so cute" Maia replied

"Thanks it's not that much" I blushed

"A?" An angel's voice came from behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OK here it is read ,write a review, post and spread! Chapter five ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter 5**

**APOV**

"A?" An Angel's voice came from behind me.

"_Jace, NO he can't be there!" _I shouted mentally. Then my phone rang I looked down at the text Maia sent me.

**Golden boy behind you is it him?**

**Unfortunately**

**I'll kick his butt**

"Jace what are you doing here" I sighed and turned around.

"I uh I didn't know you would be here I was thinking I swear A" He pleaded

"Fine I believe you but"

"IM STILL GOING TO KICK YOU BUTT" Maia cut me off jumping to her feet.

"Maia calm down" I grabbed her shoulder.

"I would like you to try" He smirked and that really set me off.

I walked up to him and stood face to face. Then I took my hand and brought it across his face. His expression was angry for a split second then it turned shocked. He held his hand over the red mark and stared into my eyes.

"Lets go to my place now Maia" I stepped back and grabbed Maia's wrist and dragged her to my house.

When we got to my house we ran straight to my room. Maia jumped on the bed and stared a me.

"Omygosh you showed him" Maia gasped.

"But I still feel terrible about it" I cried and my eyes starting to sting.

"Aw don't cry that son of a dog deserved it" She stammered which made me laugh.

"Thanks, why don't you text your mom saying your staying here tonight?" I suggested

She grabbed her phone and texted her mom and I kept myself busy and looked at my messages.

**PLEASE A CALL ME BACK I NEED TO TALK TO YOU- JACE**

I looked up and saw Maia watching me.

"What are you waiting for call him already" She urged

I rolled my eyes and dialed his number.

It rang two times an finally somebody answered. "Hello, This is Jace speaking" Suddenly I felt like my mouth was sewn shut. " Hello who is this" He sounded irritated.

Maia came over to me and gave me an encouraging look.

"Umm hi Jace it's me A"

"A! I'm so glad you called I'm so sorry about the other night my sister fell and sprang her ankle and we had to take her to the hos..." I cut him off

"It's ok I forgive you and I'll give you a second date but it has to be at the ecological park with NO family and no bringing food I will also Sorry I slapped you I needed to work off some steam." I finished

"No its okay I'm glad you did kind of but anyways what time do you want me to pick you up" He sounded happy almost eager.

"Tomorrow lunch 12:00 pm" and I hung up. Maia was beside me having a giggling fit. I gave her a huge smile and then she stopped.

"What are you going to wear?" She shouted. Maia shot up and grabbed my arm and raided my closet.  
She went through my green tank top to the blue and next the yellow and the black.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU HAVE BESIDES SOLID COLOR TANK TOPS?" She shouted happily.

"Nothing" I laughed. Finally she settled on a blue tank top with green sparkly belt, black skinny jeans, green flip flops and she put my hair into a messy pony tail and made it look cute.

"Okay we have a winner outfit for tomorrow" She cheered happily. "Now can we go to bed I'm tiered oh and one more thing I hate dressing you up well I hate fashion this is a one time thing, got it" She said.

I laughed and got in my Pajamas.

"Which side" I asked her

"Right You know I ALWAYS have to sleep on the right" She laughed and hopped on the right side of the large queen size bed. I went on the left side and got under the covers. I turned off the light and said my goodnights then fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream:_

_I was walking alone side a weird lake the moon glowing on the water. My white dress lightly flowing in the wind. Suddenly I felt thirsty. I bent down and took the water in my hands but something felt wrong about drinking the water._

_"Drink it" A male voice came from behind me._

_"Who are you" I asked the strange man with silver hair._

_"I'm your father's brother" He replied **(A/N ****before you say anything I don't know if valentine was an only child but please just play along thank you)**_

_"You're my uncle? But my dad had no siblings" I was taken back._

_"Silly Abigail he never told about me because he always thought I was evil" He laughed_

_"So why should I trust you" I said._

_"Because for he was my younger brother of course I seamed evil that's what brothers are for" He laughed._

_"Well I guess that makes sense" I laughed with him but it seemed wrong_

_"Now drink Abigail for you are thirst" He gave me a cup full of water from the lake._

_"NO DON'T DRINK IT" Jace's voice came from behind._

_"Jace!" I turned around shocked._

_"Don't listen to him Abigail" My uncle answered." He tells you nothing but lies he's using you just for his own please"_

_My heart was yelling stay away but yet I trust My uncle in a weird way I couldn't explain._

_"I DON'T KNOW" I yelled _

**Then I woke up.**

"Jeez girl it's 6:30 in the morning stop screaming" Maia grabbed my arm

I glanced at the clock "Sorry I had a nightmare" I sighed

"That's ok; let's go make some French toast!" She hopped out of bed and dragged me to the kitchen. She got out the eggs milk and toast while I got out the bowl, veggie oil, and pan. We mixed the eggs together with the milk in the bowl. Then we put the veggie oil on the pan and turned up the stove to medium. Maia took the first piece of toast and dipped it in the egg and milk the she let it heat up on the stove. We kept on doing that till us both were stuffed and we were ready to make lunch.

"Okay so we are going to do sandwiches, apples and Jell-O?" Maia asked me

"I guess" I said back

"We need some sort of desert a really good home made pie!" Maia jumped up and down. She skiped all the way to my moms cook books then she pulled one out and looked at it.

"Aha this one!" She showed me the book.

OREO® Triple Layer Chocolate

OREO Chocolate Sandwich Cookies, divided 1/4 cup butter or margarine, melted 2 cups cold milk 2 pkg. (4 serving size) JELL-O Chocolate Flavor Instant Pudding & Pie Filling 1 (8 ounce) tub COOL WHIP Whipped Topping, thawed, divided DirectionsFinely crush 24 of the cookies; mix with butter. Press firmly onto bottom and up side of 9-inch pie plate. Pour milk into large bowl. Add pudding mixes. Beat with wire whisk 2 minutes or until well blended. (Mixture will be thick.) Spoon 1-1/2 cups of the pudding into crust. Gently stir 1/2 of the whipped topping into remaining pudding; spread over pudding layer in crust. Chop remaining 8 cookies; stir into remaining whipped topping. Spread over pie. Refrigerate 4 hours or until set.

"Sounds easy enough" I said.

**_4 hours later:_**

"Okay let's take it out" Maia exclaimed

"Ok. ok calm down" I helped her get the pie out.

"you better save some for me" She pouted. I rolled my eyes and checked the clock 11:47 pm.

"I have to get changed!" I jumped down from the counter and headed to my room. Maia got my hair like yesterday and I put on the clothes. I looked in the mirror.

"Good enough" I laughed I grabbed a picnic basket and put the food in.

"I'll call you when I get back, get home safe" I called after Maia as we she headed home. I sat on the porch and waited for Jace. At exactly 12:00 pm a car drove around and stopped infront of my house the Jace appeared.


	6. AN IMPORTANT!

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, Okay so today I just started school. Totally boring anyways I have a lot of stuff do to during the school year and I may not write as much. so also To have me write more there will have to have at least 8 or 10 reviews. I love reading what you guys have to say. Also you will have to answer on simple question.**

**Who is better**

**Jace- Mortal instruments (totally in my opinion)**

**or**

**Edward- twilight**

**or **

**Harry Potter-name says it all (nerd, no offence to HP fans) **

**Just write a review and then answer that question. I need at least five more people for me to write more!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 6. Also there is some spanish in here so heres a translation.**

**adios el monstruo- Goodbye monster**

**Tu vienes conmigo-You are coming with me**

**Usted mocoso-You little brat**

**okay so I hope you enjoy chapter 6 :) REVIEW!**

_**Chapter 6: Attack**_

When we got to the park and found a place to sit. We set up the picnic and sat down and started eating.

"Do you like it" I asked

"Yea it's great"

We sat there in an awkward but comfortable silence. He laid down on his back and looked up to the clouds.

"It's a great day" He said

I lay down next to him and did the same, "Yea" I sighed.

"I'm really glad you gave me a second chance" He then propped up on his elbow.

"Me to" I looked into his eyes. He leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. My heart raced and my head throbbed in a good way. _My actual first kiss. Wait till I tell Maia._ I smiled against the kiss and pulled away. I looked into his eyes and he looked back. I then leaned in again and kissed him one more time. I then felt sharp claws on my back and I was flung across into a tree.

"What the" Jace stood up and ran over to me.

"A, are you ok" He turned me over to get a full view of my back.

"OW, what was that" I groaned from the pain.

Jace swiped blood from my back and smelled it; he cursed under his breath "Demon poison" Then I felt warm liquid coming up my throat. I turned my head and heaved up blood. Jace took out his cell and called Alec and Izzy. Just then the beast that attacked me came out of the bushes and this time it wasn't alone. Jace cursed under his breath again then stood up and pulled out two daggers. Two of them came at him and he was to busy to notice the one that came over to me.

"Master will like this one, I'm sure master will be ok if I just take one bite, just one arm" the _thing_ pinned me to the floor and slobbered on my face. It opened its mouth exposing 100 sharp teeth and leaned forward. A guy around my age came over to me. He was thin-boned, with dark eyes, black thick curls and honey colored skin. He wore black slacks and white blue shirt that showed off his muscles. There was a gold chain around his neck that sparked faintly as he moved closer to me.

"Back off she's mine" he said in a commanding voice.

"Master will be di-sssss-pleased if I come back empty handed" It hissed

He drew out a dagger and stabbed the beast.

"adios el monstruo" He spoke in Spanish. He turned to me and grabbed my arm**. **"Tu vienes conmigo, you're coming with me"

"JA" I started to scream but he covered up my mouth. I bit his hand "Usted mocoso" He screamed at me and slapped me across the face.

"JACE" I screamed again before I felt pressure on my head and blacked out.

**JPOV**

I heard her scream and turned around. A guy had her in his hands and was lifting her up.

"Let her go" I commanded

"Adios lover boy" He said before he took off. I tried to follow him but a demon stood in the way. I charged at the demon and stabbed him it slowly disappeared.

"Jace, are you ok" Alec came running behind me.

"It's about time you guys showed up" I shoved past them and went to go find A.

"Jace get back here" Izzy yelled. I just kept going.

**APOV**

I woke up to something cold being shoved into my mouth. I coughed and spit it back out. I rolled on my side and groaned. My head hurt like crazy throbbing.

"I thought you would never wake up" a voice sighed

I rolled the other way and came face to face with a familiar brown headed geek.

"Simon?" I asked.

"That's me" He grinned.

"You're the famous Simon"

"And you're the famous Abigail, Maia's BFF" He laughed "She told me all about you and showed lots of pictures of you and her"

"Where I'm I"

Just then the door creaked open and the guy from the park came through.

"Simon leave her and go upstairs" He demanded

"Yes sir" Simon hesitated then got up and left.

"Let. Me. Go." I demanded

He slapped me across the face drawing a little blood.

"Let's cooperate" He purred. I glared at him. He slapped me again this time sending me to the floor. He took his leg and sent it to my stomach.

"Now are you going to cooperate?" He asked.

I smiled, "I….. Hate you"

He pulled out a dagger and held it up to my neck.

"You are testing my patience" And he stabbed me in the stomach. I screamed out in pain then I just screamed. I heaved and coughed up blood again. He slammed the door shut and left. I screamed again then I got tired so I laid down waiting to die.

The door creaked open and light flooded the room. It was over just as fast as it came.

"Abigail you alright" Simon whispered

I groaned in responded. Simon flashed a flashlight over my way. I was lying in a pool of my own blood. He came over to me and took off his shirt. Then very gently he pushed it against my stomach.

'tha-nks" I breathed out.

"Try not to talk so much"

"SIMON WHERE ARE YOU" Somebody from upstairs roared.

"I have to go I'm sorry"

"Please come back later" I begged he nodded his head and went out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so to anwser Pre's question sadly no I didn't make that up. It's from a song call "So Alone" by Anna Blue, heres a link where you can watch it(youtube) .com/results?search_query=so+alone+anna+blue&aq=0**

**There are some things I couln't mention without it being rated M so I edited some of it out. Anyways here is the next chapter of love A hope you enjoy!**

Day 1

I found this little notebook in my pocket now I am writing what I go through kind of to vent. No food just water. He only beat me once. For that I am grateful. My stomach still hurts a lot and I lose a lot of blood most of the time either by scars or I throw it up. I wake up sore and alone. Simon still didn't come. Maybe he just said that to shut me up. I wait to die hey maybe dieing won't be as bad as this.

Day 2  
He gave me 2 rolls and water. I'm going to save the roll just in case he doesn't give me more tomorrow. He beat me 5 times and it's getting worse. Simon still hasn't come now I know he will never come. I wonder what Jace it doing. I wonder if Jace is looking for me.

Day 3

No water or food. I am glad I saved that roll. I cry ever night till I fall asleep. Today he only beat me 2 times but did other bad things. I am still waiting to roll over and die. That would be best. Still no Simon. Now I know he lied. I hear footsteps coming, its probable him, now I pray that he coming for a beating, it hurts less than what other things he does.

Day 4

He has done everything imaginable. I scream and scream but he still does everything. He gave me food every time I behave. It's hard to behave. Simon came today. He brought me more food and water. The only reason he didn't come was because _He _wouldn't let him. I found out _his_ name its Raphael. Now that name disgust me. I told Simon to kill me take a knife and twist it into my heart. He wouldn't hear of it. He promised me he would try to get me out. But why keep a promise you can't keep.

Day 5

It's been almost a week. The pain is becoming more and more intense. Why is this happening to me? I pray that God will soon stop this pain. Simon came for only 5 minutes he said he had to sneak down here. Raphael gave me an old mattress to sleep on. I feel dirty and violated. I can't stand anymore my legs hurt too much. The pain is becoming more bearable. I'm numb and I can't feel anything. I'm losing humanity piece by piece.

Day 6

I have finally lost all hope. After he beat me, he left. I crawled to the door and banged as hard as I could. I cried and screamed. Then I became so tiered so I laid down to rest. I hear footsteps it might be Simon or it could be Raphael….

**JPOV**

Her screams echo through my head, her crying for help. I am mad at the world for letting this happen to her she doesn't deserve it. I can't imagine what she is going through. If he (the boy who took her) is making her hurt I will personally kill him.

"Jace there has been some demonic activity by the Hotel Dumort do you want to come" Alec asked interrupting my thoughts.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

"Ready" I called and walked out the door.

When we were walking by the Hotel a scream pierced the air. I perked up, it sounding like A's.

"Jace isn't that..." I didn't let Izzy finish her thought I rushed in and headed inside. I heard her scream again. It was like a horror movie replaying in my head. I heard a door slam and muffled screams and cries. I snuck into the basement. When I got there she was huddled in a corner. Her clothes were ripped up and she was covered with a blanket. Her shoulders shook ever time she sobbed. I walked over to her and sat down by her. I then wrapped my arms around her. "A" stiffened.

"A, it's me Jace" I whispered.

She looked up. "J-J-Jace?"

"Yea it's me" She jumped into my arms and started crying harder. Just then the door opened and a brown headed kid about our age walked in.

He looked up and gasped "What are you doing to her and who are you" He growled.

"S-Simon what are you doing down here" A asked.

"I came to check up on you, I got some medicine and more food" he pulled a bag from behind his back. "I need you to lay down"

"A" shifted in my lap and laid down but wouldn't let go of my hand. She nodded at the boy and pulled her shirt up half way. I gasped at what I saw. Her stomach had a gap in it that had a few layers of skin growing on it. The kid Simon rubbed a gel like substance on it. She jumped and squeezed her eyes shut. Next Simon wrapped gauzes around her stomach and helped her sit up. He took out some water and some pain killers. She quick gulped down the pain killers and drank the water. She turned into my chest and started to doze off.

"Who are you" Simon asked once she was asleep.

"I guess you could call me her boyfriend I have been worried sick about her I thought she was truly dead" I answered.

"Oh well I guess you could call me Maia's boyfriend Maia is "A's" best friend" Simon explained. "You're a shadow hunter aren't you?"

"Yea how did you know" I asked

"Instinct" He grinned.

"Raphael" A whispered and stirred in her sleep.

"Who is-?"

"I am" Jace got cut off by a voice coming from the door way.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just want to give a few shout outs: HaloDestroyer, Pre, sWeEt-T37, Sugar, Daelyne18, Golden-Iris158, Amber, Kim and others who have reviewed. I appreciate it so much. So any who here it is chapter 8 duh duh duh DUHHHH!**

**_Chapter 8: The Girl Who Cried Brother_**

**_JPOV_**

_Previously:_

_"Raphael" A whispered and stirred in her sleep._

_"Who is-?"_

_"I am" I got cut off by a voice coming from the door way._

In the door way stood the same boy from the park his white shirt was stained with blood. I could only assume it was A's.

"Simon go up stairs" The man pointed to the door. "NOW"

"No I will help my friend" He shook with fear.

"Simon take her" I handed A over to Simon. Raphael lunged at me I moved out of the way and tackled him to the ground. He pushed me off and got to his feet. I did the same and sent a kick his way. He grabbed my leg and twisted it then sending a kick to my stomach. I moved out of the way and grabbed my seraph blade. He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, it was to fast. A crushing blow struck my chest. I took a second to regain my strength back. I threw the dagger to his heart. It hit his heart and he backed against the wall. I only had seconds before he regained his strength. I took A out of Simons arms and ran out of the room Simon following. I got to the stairs when a howl pierced the air. I cussed under my breath and ran faster A still in my arms. I turned a sharp corner and stopped there from behind the wall a pair of green glowing eyes. It stepped out of the dark, the werewolf was a brownish red, it was the same shade of A's. I pulled a witch light out and gave it to Simon. A growl tore through its lips and took a step toward us. Then a white wolf stepped out its torso enlarged. The wolf snapped its head toward the white wolf. The wolf howled and barked at the white wolf it sounded like begging. The white wolf shook its head and whined. The other wolf howled louder at the white wolf. The white wolf looked at the other wolf and nodded its head and ran out of the room. The other wolf took a step closer and whined three syllables.

"I love you" A whispered in disbelief. I looked at her shocked noticing that she was awake" Jordan?" She glazed at the wolf.

The wolf grinned showing all of its teeth. She asked me top put her down. I hesitated before putting her down. She walked closer and the wolf lunged at her tackling her to the ground. I stood on my toes when I noticed the wolf licking her.

"JORDAN" She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his forehead I felt a spring of jealousy.

Low Low High.

"I missed you to" A replied. The wolf got off of her and transformed back into a human. A wrapped her arms around his bare chest and hugged him close.

"I missed you Abs" He hugged her back. Suddenly she hit him.

"Why did you leave us you big jerk" A cried. He laughed and shook out his brownish red hair.

"I don't think mom could handle me being a wolf" he laughed

"I guess not, I missed you bro you could have seen me I would have understood" A argued. I felt stupid for feeling jealous of him of course it would be A's brother.

"Umm I would hate to break this sibling reunion but we better get out of here" Simon spoke up.

"Right" Jordan said changing into a wolf.

"Where's Luna" A asked the wolf while we ran by there side.

Jordan or the wolf looked behind us where the white wolf was following silently. That's when we broke out of the hotel and into the street. We ran for the next couple minutes till we got to an old police station. They transformed when we got inside. The white wolf turned into a medium sized girl with white beautiful hair and an oversized belly. She had hazel eyes that seemed to follow everything. A ran up to the girl and gave her a hug.

"Hi Abigail its good to see you"

"And you to how are my favorite niece doing" A asked

"Well technically these are your only nieces and there doing fine sweetie" She smiled down at her belly.

"Lets get your wounds cleaned off" Jordan nodded my way.

"I'm fine" I mumbled

"NO, now come on" A dragged me to an old cellar that had a bed in it.

"Lay down" A instructed and started cleaning my wounds.

"So Abigail is your secret name" I grinned at her.

She blushed "Yea"

"I think it's beautiful"

She blushed deeper and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Then Jordan walked in.

"You guys have to share that bed for now but here are the rules, no touching her" Jordan glared my way.

"Okay" Jordan lay by me and just to make Jordan mad I wrapped my arms around Abigail's torso and smirked.

"I said no touching" He growled. I shrugged Abigail hit me lightly and chuckled but cuddled up to me. Jordan growled again but walked away. After a few minutes her breathing became softer and soft snores could be heard. I chuckled a bit and closed my eyes.

_"Jace I thought you loved me" A broken hearted Abigail cried, "But you are going to choose her over me aren't you"_

_"Choose who over you Abigail" I asked._

_"Her" Abigail pointed behind me to a fiery redhead with green eyes staring at me with a pained expression._

_"Jace" The girl whispered her voice coming out in chimes. I felt a pull to this girl and I didn't know why but she seemed important. 'I love Abigail' I thought to myself. But I couldn't shake the feelings I had about this red head._

I woke up Abigail still beside me sleeping peacefully. I brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. She stirred a bit but snuggled closer to me. I looked really looked at her face. Her cheeks perfectly round, hair falling over her shoulders. I imagined the red head again and sighed a single tear slipping out of my eye.

**A/N: WOW! I think this chapter was the most fun to write so far. So Abigail is the name and she has a brother who is wolf, **_**weird.**_** But anyways hope you enjoyed it. And if you didn't already know Clary was the redhead in Jace's dream. I loved making Jace soft enough to cry lol. ****  
****Oh and Luna is married to ****Jordan**** and they are getting ready to have a baby girl. One more thing. REVIEW PLEASE! lol. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Club Again**

APOV

After breakfast we headed over to the institute to "officially" meet Jace's family. I met the whole crew but Jace's adopted parents. From Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and their cat Church. I got to see Max and he dragged me to his room to all of his comics and magna. Then Jace said he and Alec had to take care of something and left. So Izzy took me to her room to get ready to go dancing.

"You know I can't wait till I know you better I have a feeling we are going to be great friends, I don't have much" She said taking a curl out of the iron.

"Really, you don't have any friend I thought-you're just so… beautiful"

She scoffed "I was home schooled and most of the people that I meet on the streets aren't really nice"

"Oh" I sighed "Why did Jace and Alec leave"

"They had to take care of business" She sighed

"Is Jace always um arrogant" I asked

"Give him a break, he's had a tough childhood, you know never knowing your mother and his father I heard was a bad person"

After an hour of getting ready we were finally done. Izzy had on a black tight dress that showed off her curves and she straightened her hair. I was wearing a blue dress that fluffed out at the bottom. She curled my brownish hair and put half of it up. We opened up the elevator once we got in Jace and Alec gawked at us.

"What?" I blushed

"You look-"

"Izzy you are wearing that! I will have no sister of mine wear that go take it off now" Alec yelled.

"Take a chill pill Alec and deal with it" He grumbled something but said no more. Once we got to the club the lights were everywhere and it stunk of smoke. Jace and I danced but what I found most fun was singing on the stage with Isabelle. We got up there and picked what was one of her favorite songs. The beat was steady and she swayed her hips at first. At that moment I found out I have stage fright.

_**Isabelle:**_ _Oh his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without him trying_

he's so beautiful  
and I tell him every day  
I got in the beat and started swaying to and started to sing with her.

**Both:**_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment him  
he wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think that he don't see what I see_

But every time he asks me do I look okay  
I say  
**  
****Abigail:**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_**  
****Izzy:**_His lips, his lips  
I could kiss them all day if he'd let me  
His laugh, his laugh  
he hates but I think its so sexy_

he's so beautiful  
And I tell him every day

**Both**: _Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say  
  
**Abigail:** _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are_  
**  
****Izzy:** _The way you are  
The way you are  
boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are_  
**  
****Abigail:** _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Izzy pushed me forward and I bowed taking deep breaths.

"ENCORE, ENCORE" Izzy smiled at me and winked and started a slow song.

I took a breath and started singing:

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive_

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon  
I felt tears sting my eyes and relized Izzy wasn't singing with me. So I put all my power into singing.

_Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life_

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying

The crowd latterly went wild. I saw some with tears in there eyes and knew I hit a soft spot. Jace helped me from the stage and hugged me.

"You did great" he whispered.

"Thanks"

We danced more that night and finally turned in. Jace dropped me off and I headed inside.

**A/N: okay so I now it was kind of confusing and all over the place but this is just a filler chapter. I have all the chapters done but thee second to last so hopefully I will have that up soon.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Bombshell**

When I got home the lights were all off. I looked at the clock. 12:00 am. My mom should be asleep. A shadow moved in the living room and the lights flicked on.

"Where have you been Missy?"

"Uhh, I was at Maia's house"

"Why didn't you call and she brought you home _this_ late"

"I didn't call it kind of slipped my mind" I laughed nervously "and she was going to a club and I didn't want to go so I came here"

"It SLIPPED YOUR MIND" she scoffed "really, do you KNOW how worried sick I have been" she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom what's wrong?"

She sighed" Honey, we- I mean you have to move"

"Wait, what do you mean _I _and not_ us"_

_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies_

"Honey, your father, I tried I really did , he-" she broke off crying

"What mom!" My eyes stinging.

"Your father gained cusody he wants you away from me your moving to New Zeland"

_**Im leaving, and my moms no**__**. My world just fell into into a black pit.**_

_And losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
But the silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown  
And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading_  
_Illusions of the sunlight_  
_A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_  
_With love gone for so long_  
_And this day's ending_  
_Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_  
_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

"Im sorry baby, I tried but he fought harder and has more money" She hugged me tight.

"NO! Im not leaving, NEVER" I struggled out of her arms and ran to my room. It seemed light slow motion, me running, thoughts rushing to my head.

_**Is he still the same?**_

_**Will I ever see my mom again?  
What about my friends, school"**_

_**What about Jace?**_

_And I've lost who I am, (i'm waiting)  
and I can't understand (and fading)  
Why my heart is so broken, (and holding)  
rejecting your love, (love) without, (onto these tears)  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (i am crying)  
But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning (i'm dying tonight)  
who I am from the start, (i'm waiting)_

I locked the door and cried on my bed. I looked up and saw my note book and the picture of us hanging up. I ripped it off and looked at it.

_take me home to my heart (and fading)  
Let me go and I will run, (and holding)  
I will not be silent, (silent) all this time (onto these tears)  
spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain (i am crying)  
All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over (i'm dying tonight)  
There's a light, there's a sun (i'm waiting...)  
taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong (i am waiting...)  
and his love will conquer all_

_**Shattered**_ that's how I feel. I chucked it across the room and it broke into a million piecies. _Loneliness, somebody who cares,_ who is that to me, nobody. I'm completely and utterly _**alone. **_It engulfs me and I can't get free. _Nobody cares, nobody loves you, your __**different,**_ being different is bad. Is it is it really. _Love,_ hearts were made to be broken or so it seems. Mine is just full. Full of loneliness. Who will come set me free? Only time will tell. I'm fine, that's what I tell everybody. But every night I cry, Cry because I'm sad. NO I have Jace and Maia, Simon and my mother. But I will never see them again.

_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight_

I grabbed my notebook and started writing if I couldn't have a happy ending then Samantha will.

**It was camp and Samantha was nev****rous as heck. Jim just got out of the hospital but he was still home bound. Her parent told her that she could explore so she went out to the lake. The lake held lots of memories. Samantha and her family have came here since she was little.**

_**Flashbacks: **_

"_**Mommy whats this"**_

"_**Jacob, come look our little girl had found a starfish, oh look its alive!"**_

"_**What's a star fish daddy?"**_

_**He rubbed little Samantha's head and explained to her what a star fish was.**_

_Flashback:_

_**12 year old Samantha came running up to her parents.**_

"_**Look who I have met" She pushed her new friends up.**_

"_**Aww who are you guys" My mother cooed**_

"_**MOM! *Sighs* this is Jim Smith" Samantha pointed to the boy "And this is Rachel Smith, there brother and sister"**_

"_**Hmm can I meet your mother some time?"**_

"_**Sure" Rachel smiled and led them to their cabin. Their mothers becoming Best Friends that day.**_

_Flashback 1 year later:_

"_**Hi I'm Daniel Hummel" A nice looking boy came up to Samantha.**_

_**She gasped and looked down from her tree branch; she blushed "Samantha Williams"**_

"_**May I come up?"**_

"_**Sure"**_

_**He climbed up with super speed. Samantha giggled and blushed.**_

**PRESANT:**

**Samantha shuddered and wondered into the forest without thinking. Then she stopped dead in her tracks when a guy on a horse was standing in front of her.**

"**Daniel" she breathed.**_ ._ **She started running.**** She was running through the forest the Daniel and his horse right on her heals. He caught up to her and pushed her onto the ground. Her vision became blurry her eyes swelled with tears.**

"**Please Daniel!" She begged for her life. It wasn't her fault she dumped the loser. He had done drugs and now he was about to kill her. He held the knife up to her throat it barley pierced her skin making blood drip down her throat He chuckled and brought the knife deeper.**

"**Please, please please DANIEL" She cried**

"**Not before I get my revenge"**

***BANG* everything happened in slow motion. Blood pored everywhere and Daniel collapsed.**

"**POLICE don't move" a guy shouted. Somebody came up behind Samantha startling her. A police man and her dad helped her up and her mom cradling her like a baby.**

"**O my god I thought I lost you" she cried**

"**How did you-"**

"**When you didn't come back we called the cops to look for you. A dog followed your scent and followed it to here" Her father explained.**

"**Is he- you know?"**

"**No, but he will go away for a LONG time I promise" Her mother hugged me. And from then on all was well. So I guess you could say Samantha lived Happily Ever After.**

I fell asleep at my desk and dreamed if I would ever get a happily ever after.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Date**

In the evening I got up and dressed and headed to the eco where Jace hopefully was. I walked to my favorite tree and sat down on it. While I was waiting I started humming my favorite song then I started singing the slow version of _Every time we touch By Cascada._

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

**I let the tears fall down my face knowing it was true. I felt strong arms around me and he nuzzeled my neck and I continuded.**_  
_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_**He wiped away my tears and kissed my neck.**_  
_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

"What's wrong Abigail" Jace whispered in my ear.

"Just thinking, really it's nothing now lets take that date I promised" I smiled a fake smile I have been practicing.

We went out to the small river/stream and put a canoe. He helped me in and we padled down to the bigger lake. (**Look on my profile to get a idea about what it looks like)** After we got there we walked hand and hand down the shore. It kinda reminded me about my dream.

_I was walking alone side a weird lake the moon glowing on the water. My white dress lightly flowing in the wind. Suddenly I felt thirsty. I bent down and took the water in my hands but something felt wrong about drinking the water._

_"Drink it" A male voice came from behind me._

_"Who are you" I asked the strange man with silver hair._

_"I'm your father's brother" He replied **(A/N ****before you say anything I don't know if valentine was an only child but please just play along thank you)**_

_"You're my uncle? But my dad had no siblings" I was taken back._

_"Silly Abigail he never told about me because he always thought I was evil" He laughed_

_"So why should I trust you" I said._

_"Because for he was my younger brother of course I seamed evil that's what brothers are for" He laughed._

_"Well I guess that makes sense" I laughed with him but it seemed wrong_

_"Now drink Abigail for you are thirst" He gave me a cup full of water from the lake._

_"NO DON'T DRINK IT" Jace's voice came from behind._

_"Jace!" I turned around shocked._

_"Don't listen to him Abigail" My uncle answered." He tells you nothing but lies he's using you just for his own please"_

_My heart was yelling stay away but yet I trust My uncle in a weird way I couldn't explain._

_"I DON'T KNOW" I yelled _

I shook the dream out of my head and I sighed.

"What's wrong Abigail" He turned me so I was facing him. He reached out and put a hand on my cheek.

I sighed and took a big breath "Jace, Im leaving"

**A/N: Once again this is just a filler. Well I have writen my last chapter. And I will put it up if I get at least 2 more reviews or if I feel like it. Okay the river part and the dress she is wearing is on my profile. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DO YOU WILL BE MY BEST FRIEND! :) Just click that little blue button down there.**


	13. Chapter 12

"Jace I'm leaving"

"What, wait, when, why" Panic crossed his beautiful features.

_Watch your step, love is broken  
I am every tear you cry  
Save your breath, your heart has spoken  
You already have my life_

"My mom is sending me away, my father has gained cusody, Im moving in a few days, to New Zeland"_  
For I am finding out that love will kill and save me  
Taking the dreams that made me up  
And tearing them away_  
"You can't, I won't let you" he shouted taking her by surprise "I love you A and only you, I LOVE YOU and I always want to be beside you. Your not just some silly girl you are my whole life, when I first saw you I thought I could just play with your feelings then just leave but you turned out different beacause I love you, please don't leave" He clung on to my waist.

_But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating  
And fill it with hope beyond the stars  
Only love_

"Jace please, you WILL move on and I WILL come back please move on and just wait for me find somebody else to love I know you will, it's hard on me to Jace, please just don't make it harde-" He cut me off with a kiss.

_Another day, another sunrise  
Washing over everything  
In its time, love will be mine  
The beauty and the tragedy_

He kissed me deeper and I could only clung to him for dear life. Tears were running down my face and all I could do is let them run freely. He murmered my name against my lips and chocked out a sob.

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me  
Taking the dreams that made me up  
And tearing them away_

I gripped him tighter as if saying I am still here. I made a promise that I will not forget him and I would always love him no matter if he moves on. We broke apart and gasped for air. I looked him in the eyes; both of ours I could imagine were puffy and red. I put my hand over his cheek and sighed.

_But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating  
And fill it with hope beyond the stars  
Only love  
Only love, love, love_

I put his hand over my heart. "Can you feel it beating" he weakly nodded is head.

"This heart, and each beat is yours and always be till I get back you are free to date and love anybody as long as you don't forget my beating heart and our love"

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me._

He leaned and kissed me one more time and I knew this was going to be our last goodbye and I wanted to savior everymoment. We sat down and watched the sunrise go down and the moon come up and I knew in my heart this was probably the last time we would be truly together.

"How Do I love Thee?

Let me count the ways" I started the poem that I remembered

_Blinding darkness surrounds me  
and I am reaching for you only  
this hopelessness that drowns  
all that I believe  
will be the one thing that I need  
for you only._

"I love thee to the depth and breadth and height" He joined in him to remembering the same poem.

_there's a hunger it's slowly growing  
chasing shadows but never knowing  
if all that I have done  
is keeping me from you  
than can the arms of mercy bring the rescue  
to return to you  
__"_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of Being and ideal Grace" I said alone.

_I'm __going so far  
I'm going so far  
I'm going so far  
so far from home  
so far from home_

"I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;" He then said.

keep on running,  
_farther, faster  
and keep on searching  
for this haunting has an answer  
and I know you will find me in orbit_

"I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith" I then said

_for I am breathing only for this  
for you only  
for you only_" I love thee with a love I seemed to lose With my lost saints," He said

for you

_but I'm so far  
But I'm so far  
but I'm so far  
so far from home_

"-I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life"

_so far from home, yeah  
I am so far, so far  
so far from home.  
so far from home_

"-and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death" We both finished. I leaned into him and whispered one word

"_Forever"_

The next morning when I was about to go threw the baggage and person scan I heard voices shouting my name.

"ABIGAIL, WAIT HOLD ON" Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Jordan, Maia, Max and _Jace _came running my way.

"What are you guys doing here" I looked at the clock 15 minutes till boarding.

"We came to say GOODBYE properly" Isabelle rolled her eyes. Max stepped up first and wrapped his small arms around her.

"Please call me I am going to miss you"

"I will" I lied. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and stepped back tears stung in my eyes. Next Magnus and Alec came up to me.

"I'm going to miss you kid" Alec messed up my hair.

"Your only two years older Alec not that much of a difference" I grumbled. Alec smiled and hugged me.

"You're a kid to me" He kissed her on the head.

"Darling I hate to say it but I am going to miss you around the institute" Magnus sighed and shook his head. He shook her hand and planted a kiss on it and stepped back with Alec.

Isabelle and engulfed her in a hug "OMG we barley got to know you and I wanted to become like sister and hang out together everyday. God I am going to miss you. I can't belive your leaving. Please come back sometimes, just even if it's once a year" She sniffled. "Bye" she whispered and went into Alec's arms. Jace slid into my embrace and whispered into my ear.

"I already said what I needed to yestereday, I love you, Goodbye" He planted a kiss on my lips and stepped back.

Maia was next and the hardest besides Jace. She broke out crying and we both sobbed into each others shoulders.

"Im...Going To…come hunt… you….down if you don't vist" She cried.

"Im going to miss you Maia May" I sniffled and looked down at our necklaces.

"You're my other half of a sister" I laughed looking at the charms saying _Sisters forever_.

"Goodbye" I whispered

"NO, I _WILL_ see you soon" she cried and hugged me tighter.

"FLIGHT 22 IS NOW BOARDING" A voice rang out.

"That's me" I sniffled and looked back at the group most of them in tears.

"Goodbye" I chocked out and ran to get on the plane. I cried more knowing I had just said _My Last Goodbye:_

_I've got to walk away while there's still hope_  
_Learn to erase the love I know_  
_And let you go_  
_'Cause what I thought was love was only lies_  
_Taking what you want, left me behind_  
_As my heart dies_

_So here we are again_  
_Knowing this will never end_  
_So I must let go_

_This is my last goodbye_  
_Leaving all the memories of you behind_  
_I will not wait here_  
_And waste my whole life_  
_Waste my whole life_

_I can see you now with opened eyes_  
_When you come around I realize_  
_That I don't need you to survive_

_I will not begin_  
_The fight that we could never end_  
_So I am letting go_

_This is my last goodbye_  
_Leaving all the memories of you behind_  
_I will not wait here_  
_And waste my whole life_  
_Waste my whole life..._

_My passion, my poison_  
_The life and death of me_  
_I can't take you taking everything_  
_From a love never meant to be_

_This is my last goodbye_  
_Leaving all the memories of you behind_  
_I will not wait here_  
_And waste my whole life_

_This is my last goodbye_  
_This will be my final tear for love to die_  
_I will not wait here_  
_And waste my whole life_  
_With my last goodbye_

**_A/N Okay so I hope you liked it. It was really fun to write on my way I got all choked up and shed just a few tears. Now I know this chapter is full of songs but that was just to express how sad this is. Songs used: The beauty and the tragedy, Only For You, and My last goodbye all great songs and by trading Yesterday. I WILL be writing a sequeal and will have the first chapter up soon. And guess what CLARY IS IN IT. I am so excited about writing about a love triangle. Here is a sneak peek of Love, Lies and a Sprinkle of Secrets:_**

"Well it was a one embarrassing mistake" Simon glanced back at the club, where a thin line snaked out the door and halfway down the block "I doubt they'll ever let us back in'

"Why do you care you hate Pandemonium" The girl raised her hand to the oncoming taxi, it came to a screeching stop.

"Finally we get lucky" They both got in and the girl slammed the door shut. The taxi driver started the car and took off into the night

I watched it till it rounded the corner then I went back inside smoke entered your nose and making the room foggy. Lights bouncing everywhere colors like, yellow, red, blue, green, and other. Music roared in your ears and the club shook. I walked up to the bar and got water. I chugged it down then decided to dance. A guy around my age with black hair and crystal blue eyes was sitting in the corner. I walked up to him and we danced a little before his date got here. Then I saw a demon slip in a room with a girl. My senses went up and I snaked my way to the back my thin body carrying me easily sliding past in with the dancers. My long now silver hair flowing behind me. I almost got there when I got bumped into and toppled over. I looked up and met eyes with a girl with long sleek black hair.

_Shoot Isabelle._

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you oka- _Abigail?" _Isabelle shook her head and looked down at me.

"Umm no my names Sally, sorry umm I have to go" I quickly rushed past her and went into the back room.


End file.
